tails bad day
by 231097
Summary: everybody forgot tails birthday poor tails ... or did they read to find out lol


TAILS BAD DAY

I DONT OWN SONIC OK

it was tails 10th birthday and he was walking down to sonics house with a big smile on his face. tails knocks on sonics door and sonic answers it "hey sonic whats up can i come in" "no sorry tails im busy right now" says sonic "oh ok then well do you know what day it is"said tails still with a smile on his face. "ummmm ....Friday look tails im really busy can we talk later"says sonic "oh ok"says tails his smile gone and a frown replacing it. Sonic closes the door. "phew that was really close. Tails is walking down to the park when he runs into amy cream and knuckles. "hey tails why are you frowning its-"cream gets interrupted by amy and knuckles covering her mouth and she lets out a surprised squeal " hehehe she means its a beautiful day today"amy says nervously "ya uhhh we gotta go tails"amy cream and knuckles run off. "that sure was wired"tails said feeling really confused. Tails continues to walk to the park. Once there he sits on a bench and mopes a bit. But all of sudden eggmans robots swarm all over tails and grabs him. And eggman in egg-o-matic hover down to tails eye level."ohhoho I cant believe it was so easy to catch you tails I guess your not much with out sonic" the robots tie up tails and put him in the egg-o-matic."this day cant get any worse" tails mumbles to him self "oh before I forget happy birthday tails"eggman says evilly. back at sonics house cream and amy are baking a cake and knuckles and sonic are decorating the back yard. All of a sudden one of eggmans robots drops a rock with a note attached wile flying passed sonics house and the rock lands on knuckles head. Knuckles picks up the rock"ALL RIGHT..WHOS THE WISE GUY" "hey theres a note on it"sonic reads the note telling him to bring the chaos emerald"dam that eggman this is low even for him"said sonic with a really pissed off look on his face. Back at the eggbase where tails is being held. "ohhohoho sonic is so predictable when he gets here to save you and give me my emeralds im going to stick him in this giant hamster cage"says eggman evilly "whatever"says tails with a sigh."then im going to hang and spin you by your tails"says eggman "what ever"tails says agine only with a sadder voice and a bigger sigh. Sonic busts in "EGGMAN LET TAILS GO"yells sonic with the emeralds in a bag "put the bag down and step away from it hedgehog if you want your friend back unharmed" sonic puts the bag down and steps back then eggman snaps his fingers and a hamster cage drops on sonic. "your not to bright are you sonic seriously you don't learn not to trust me"eggman stomach starts growling and he leaves the room. Sonic notices tails depressed face . "TAILS DONT QUIT COME ON CHEER UP TAILS"says sonic with a encouraging voice "what ever"says tails with a sigh. tails wiggles free from the ropes binding him then he flips a switch on the wall and the door on the hamster cage"thanks buddy"says sonic "what ever says tails with a bigger sigh. Eggman walks in and sees sonic out of the cage then he gets his butt kicked. Tails takes out a small remote control and pushes a button and the X-tornado gose to where he is and he gets in and flys off "hey tails wait"says sonic as tails flys away. A half hour later tails lands in his driveway. Tails sees a note telling him to go to sonics house on his door. Tails gets out of his plane and gets the note and gose to sonics house and knocks on door and the door swing open and all the lights are shut off inside. "sonic are you home"says tails as he slowly walks inside. The door slams shut and the lights switch on and all of tails friends jump out of hideing yelling "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS"tails starts to get all teary eyed "you guys...you dident forget" "ofcorse not how could we ever forget your birthday little buddy. Says sonic pating tails on the head. Tails gives sonic a huge a hug"thanks sonic you don't know how much this means to me"says tails as cream walks over and plants a kiss on tails cheek"happy birthday tails" says cream blushing a tiny bit a smileing .tails blushes bright red and smiles. And it was tails best birthday party ever

the end ^^

hope u enjoyed it


End file.
